1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a munitions safety and arming device installed in an artillery ammunition to delay an initiating preparation time of the artillery ammunition, and an artillery ammunition having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, an artillery ammunition is used in an artillery weapon system and foot soldier weapon system. An artillery ammunition includes a fuze, and the fuze enables the artillery ammunition to be initiated under particular conditions.
Fuzes include a point detonating fuze installed in a nose of an artillery ammunition, which is directly hit to operate or detonate under predefined conditions when the artillery ammunition collides with a target or the ground, a base fuze installed on the bottom of an artillery ammunition to play the same role as that of the point detonating fuze, a contact fuze operating when brought into contact with a target, a super quick fuze detonated immediately when brought into contact with a target, a delay fuze, a sort of contact fuze, detonated a predetermined delay time after brought into contact with a target, a time fuze whose function time may be set in advance based on a fire point in time, a proximity fuze whose function time is adjusted by directly recognizing whether it has approached a predetermined distance from a target, and the like.
However, an artillery ammunition needs to be maintained in an absolutely safe state such that it is not detonated for a predetermined delay time after the artillery ammunition is released after fired, as well as during a process of handling, carrying, and transporting the artillery ammunition. To this end, a munitions safety and arming device is accommodated in the fuze.
The munitions safety and arming device disposes gunpowder, or the like, retained by a artillery ammunition to prevent the artillery ammunition from being easily detonated or allow a small amount of gunpowder to be detonated, if ever, to thus reduce damage at the time of detonation.
Korean Laid Open Publication No. 10-2013-0115572 discloses a mechanical safety and arming device. A rotational speed at which an artillery ammunition when flying is proportional to a velocity of an artillery ammunition. However, in the mechanical safety and arming device, after an artillery ammunition is rotated at a high speed and released from the muzzle of a gun, a detonation is ready in a state in which a sufficient safety distance is not secured, making it difficult to secure a sufficient distance in front of the muzzle of a gun.
Thus, a munitions safety and arming device capable of securing a sufficient safety distance before the muzzle of a gun to secure safety when an artillery ammunition is fired, and an artillery ammunition having the same may be considered.